Assassin's Creed III - The Dangerous Desires
by NexusProductions
Summary: A girl who is related to Achilles but look native american? Why did she leave? And will she continue to fear love? I own nothing except my OC, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. enjoy.
1. Prologue Chapter 2

**PROLOGUE**

 _Those who wish to live a dangerous lives have tempting desires and goals that they wish to accomplish. But some dangerous desires are actually a living soul..._

 **CHAPTER 2**

I walk through the forest with my bow in hand with an arrow loaded onto my instrument of hunting. My golden yellow pupils scan the wooded area around me, seeing if I could see any prey. I finally catch a glimpse of movement is the bush up ahead about 15 feet away from where I was standing. I crouch down to hide myself among the small edge I was on that gave me a higher view of the forest. I see it was a small deer, a female. I calmly breath in and out. I slowly pull the drawstring of my bow back and aim for the head. I hold my breath and watch carefully at my prey before I release the arrow and watch it as it flew with ease and hit my target and killing the animal quickly. I smirk slightly and hang my bow over my shoulder and walk towards the deer carcass. I crouch down and pull out my hunting knife and start to skin and take the meat i need to survive for at least nearly a week or two.

But...I felt like I wasn't alone in this area. I felt like eyes were watching me; observing me. They felt like they were piercing my very soul, making me shiver a little under my black robes. I pull my black hood over my face more and pull my mouth cloth over my mouth and nose. I slowly stand and turn around, to only see no one. I could only see what you would see in a forest. Trees, some rocks, bushes and hearing birds chirping. It was like nothing was there, but I knew. I just knew it that someone else was lurking in these forests. But who?

I jump a little when I hear a twig snap not far from me. It was very clear someone was around and I was feeling more and more uneasy about the situation.

"Who's there?" I ask to the unknown thing.

No response.

I narrow my eyes more and huff before shouting more loudly,

"who's there?!"

Someone then landed behind me and i spin around quickly, drawing my hidden blade to attack the person but they grab both my wrists tightly, restrcting me from moving them. I gasp in shock at the site I saw.


	2. Chapter 3

What I saw in front of me was a man. Most of his face was hidden beneath his hood. He wore white robes with light blue trimming at the front, and a few of his top buttons undone, revealing a necklace with three long claws or teeth.

 _He must be a native.._

I think this, his skin looked tan, of course like mine but...I'm not fully native american. He lifted his head up a bit so I could see his dark brown eyes. I try to pull away and out of his grip but he didn't let go and only tightened his grip around me.

"let me go!" I hissed angrily at him, still trying to fight him.

"No. Why are you here? Who are you?" He asked in a stern and annoyed tone that made me grumble in response.

"Answer me." He demanded in a low growl. I glare at him, which he glared right back at me.

"Let me go and I will tell you." I tell him. I had a plan in mind. He looked at me with a deadly glare. I could tell he was hesitant. He sighed and slowly let me go. I rub my wrists, feeling a small burning sensation around them. I stare up at the strange man in white.

"Now answer my questions." He said, crossing his arms over his broad chest. I smirk, thinking about my plan.

Time for plan 'Lure and charm' to begin..

"I am terribly sorry, young sir. I wasn't aware that a strong, handsome man was out here." I say while circling around him with soft and luring eyes. He turned his head to look at me to make sure I didn't run off. His face still remained emotionless. I had to try a bit harder with this guy. I brush my shoulder passed his while continuing,

"But I guess I was wrong to assume that. I'm surprised that your girlfriend hasn't tagged along." I say with a giggle.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Its a distraction." He said in annoyance. I giggle more.

"Oh? Really? Well, thats a damn shame then. I was going to ask for you to accompany, because I am just a weak young lady that needs a man to help her." I say with a pout.

I saw his eyes soften slightly and raise his brow.

"And What do I get out of this?" He asked. I smirk and walk towards him and place my hands on his shoulders lightly.

"A...kiss..." I say slowly, leaning up to kiss him before I knee him in the stomach. He grunted and leaned forward from the impact. While he held his stomach and tried to process all that, I ran as fast as my legs could travel at a fast speed. I look back to see nothing and grin to myself.

 _That was successful-_

"Gah!" I grunt as I fell to the ground as though I tripped. I look to my right foot and see a rope tied around it. I try to pull but the rope yanked me back in the opposite direction. I look up in the direction behind me and see the same guy in white robes holding the other end of the robe.

"Son of a bitch.." I curse under my breath and try to push up off the ground but he yanked the rope again, knocking me down again. He then started pulling me back to him. I start to panic and dig my fingers into the leaves, the dirt, trying to stop myself from getting any closer to him. But nothing worked, I was still being pulled and I was getting closer to him. I try again and again to pull forward but proved to no avail. My breath quickened, glancing back to see him towering over me now. I push up and go to throw a punch but he blocked it and pinned me down. I mutter under my breath, cursing in African American. He looked down at me with an angered look.

"I knew I should not have let you go." He growled, breathing heavily. I felt him hot breath brush over my face. The hot temperature of his breathing sent shivers down my spine.

"What do you want from me?" I ask him in an annoyed tone.

"Your coming with me to answer a few questions." He said and then tied my hands and feet with rope. He then hoisted me over his shoulder and started walking.

"Hey! Put me down! You hear me?! Let me go, you thug!" I shout at him, trying to struggle out of his grip that only tightened.

"Shut your mouth, your so loud." He said through a frustrated sigh. I grumble, knowing there was no way to get out of this problem. I guess I would have wait and see before I make my next escape.

But...where is he taking me?


	3. Chapter 4

I wasn't sure how long it had been like this, how long it had been but when I woke up, it was night time.

When I woke up I wasn't slumped over the brute's shoulder who carried me here. I woke up in a room. I was in a queen sized bed I was guessing, the blankets a dark red. I look to where the window is, to my left and there was a desk in front of the window, with white curtains. I look to the wall ahead and see a dark wood wardrobe, with vine designs ingraved into it. On both sides of the bed I was laid on we're the same coloured wood nightstands, and a chest at the end of my bed.

I sighed to myself, looking around the room that I then remembered.

"My...room..." I said to myself, looking down at my lap. I didn't hear anything other then a few chirps from a bird outside, before hearing someone clear their throat.

"I see you are finally awake." An old and raspy voice. I gasped a little and looked up quickly to see my old uncle, Achilles Davenport. He still looked the same except for a few wrinkles and old age, he still had his hunched appearance, hate, cane and raspy voice. I stared at him God knows what, my mouth open in shock and my eyes widened. My uncle chuckled as he wobbled over to me and sat down on the bed of the bed with a small groan from his old bones having to sit.

"Uncle Achilles..." I said, my tone expressed that I found it unbelievable to be here, that he was still alive, that after I had left, we would meet again.

"I see that you ran into our little _friend_ in the forest. I trust that you gave him a welcoming 'hello'." Achilles said, his cane propped between his legs as his head was turned to look at me. I rolled my eyes, with a small scoff.

"Our friend? Who says? He tried to kill me, and I guess you could say I said goodbye rather then a hello." I remarked, looking towards the window. Achilles chuckled again, and waved his hand.

"You sure are your father's daughter." He commented with a bright tone.

"If I knew him, I would truly understand.." I muttered to myself with a sad look in my eyes. I turned my gaze back to my uncle, who looked at me briefly before looking to the door. It was the same man that had kidnapped me.

 _who is this guy?_

"Ah, there you are Connor. Come in. I want you both to meet each other properly." Achilles said, waving this _Connor_ to come into my room. I shook my head rapidly, groaning as I watched the man walk into my room and grab a chair and sit down with the back of the chair infront of him. I could now see his face, and I swore I felt heat riding in my cheeks.

 _Fuck...he's handsome!_

"Gebriel, meet Connor. Connor, meet my niece Gabriel." Achilles introduced us both to one another. I looked to Achilles before looking back and locking eyes with Connor's.

 _Why the hell is he staring at me like that?..._


	4. Chapter 5

I wasn't sure why Connor was looking at me like that. His face was always like stone, never seeing real emotions in his lifetime even if it hit him in the face. I am guessing he would only show anger, frustration, or just plain seriousness. He must be a rockface..

"Well, come along Gebriel. Me and Connor have to tell you something." My uncle said and got up from where he sat and hobbled towards the door. Connor got up from his seat and unexpectedly yanked me up by my arm before he walked out of the room himself. I glared at his back, before following.

I watched as Achilles and Connor walked down the staircase and down the hallway that led towards the kitchen. I followed behind them, looking around at manor. I reached the bottom of the stairs and walk up to Achilles. Achilles pulled at a candle, that was sitting in a wall scone. A secret door opened up, my eyes widened.

 _what? I never knew we had a secret basement!_

"Come on." Achilles waved his hand and hobbled down the descending stairs that made small creaking noises with each step. Connor looked back at me before he looked forward and walked down the stairs after Achilles. I continued to follow them both, even though I was getting suspicious of this whole ordeal. I reached the bottom of the stairs, and saw a small circle that must have been used for training, a table and up on the wall portraits of men. On the other side of the secret room, mannequins.

"Now Gebriel, I know I had never shown you this before. I never thought the idea and wanted to keep this all a secret. But judging now by what you have become, you are ready." My uncle told me, his eyes staring right at me. I raised a brow in question.

"wait, ready? Ready for what?" I asked my uncle. I was so confused by what he was saying. _What_ was he saying?

"To become what your parents were. An assassin." My uncle clarified clearly. I felt my heart pound widely, my eyes shot wide open. Me becoming an assassin?! I knew my parents were assassins, but I never thought they had ties with the Brotherhood.

"U-uncle Achilles, I have no relationship with the Brotherhood." I stuttered. I never grew up, learning the ways of assassins and the creed. My parents said that when I was old enough they would teach me. But when they died I didn't want to learn because it wasn't the same without my parents. So I ran away.

"You may say that. But ever since you were brought into this world, you were part of the Brotherhood. So you are destined to become an assassin and follow in your parent's footsteps." My uncle told me in a stern voice. He pointed his cane at me before leaning on it once again. I sighed heavily, rubbing my temples.

I looked over at Connor, who was casually leaning against the wall not even saying anything.

"Connor, say something." I tell him, pointing to Achilles to get Connor on my side of the story. Achilles shook his head.

"Connor, say something." Achilles told Connor, pointing back at me.

Connor sighed deeply and looked between the both of us.

"I shall side with..." Connor began...


	5. chapter 6

"I shall side with..." Connor began...

Me and Achilles stared at Connor, both praying he would choose one of us, that wasn't the other. Connor's eyes lingered on me for a moment, before they landed on my uncle.

"Achilles." Connor finally said. Achilles looked back to me, a victorious smirk plastered on his face. I growled, my anger rising and my blood boiling.

 _Connor...you will regret this!_

I huffed angrily, glaring at Connor with hell scorching eyes. Connor glared right back at me. I grumbled, and crossed my arms, no longer looking at the men. My long dark, black fringe covering my eyes a little from the two males.

"Well now that is cleared up, shall we? _assassin_ Gebriel?" Achilles asked, making sure to lure out the word 'assassin' to get it through my skull. I simply roll my eyes, continuing to not look at him. Or Connor.

"So what are we working on now, old man? trying to learn more about the Templar's plans?" I asked sarcastically, as we made our way over to the table on the other side of the basement. The three of us gazed up at the portraits.

"Exactly. And you are going to help us." Achilles said. I choke on air, my breath caught in my throat. I looked to the old man I call family, and I crossed my arms.

"What makes you think I can help you? What makes you think I _will_ help you?" I asked with a snarky tone. Connor growled lowly and grabbed my throat before pinning me against the wall. My hands gripped and clawed at his hand which was like a bear paw, trying to get him to release me but it was no use.

"You will help us. And if you don't, then you will regret it." He snarled.

"Connor. Enough. Unhand her at once." Achilles ordered the man in front of me. I swear I saw something in his eyes as he stared into my own, something...very unfamiliar to him. I could tell. This assassin was not one to love in those levels. Connor let go of me, I fell to my knees, coughing and gasping for air.

"Now I will ask again Gebriel, will you-"

"Alright! I'll help! But if you ever do that again, I will cut off your jewels." I threatened Connor, pointing at him with narrowed eyes. Connor grumbled before walking passed me, our shoulders brushed passed one another roughly before he went back upstairs.

"I say, you are just like your mother. She said the same thing to your father when they first met. But...all things will turn out better then planned." Achilles said with a loud chuckle. I tilted my head, before looking around the room.

"A-Achiles! wh-what does that mean?!" I yelled after him but he was long gone.

I sighed. "Great."


	6. Author note

Hey everyone!

its been about...a year? Yeah, and I am sorry to leave you all hanging onto the edge of this book. I will be publishing new chapters soon! Hurray! If you want to know briefly why I have been away from this account, then you can read it on my profile summary thing. I do have another account:

FandactionProductions - that is also on wattpad. But anyway guys, I missed you all, and I will be giving more life and answer the mystery to _Dangerous Desires~~_

thank you all all so much for your support and love for this book, it reall6 helps :)

bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later...

"Gabriel!" Connor shouted at the top of his lungs. He began to chase me, as I held the incriminating evidence of my recent crime: stealing his robes. Alright, I know what you're thinking, but hey! What am I supposed to do? Me and Connor for the past few days have been having small...well...pranks I suppose you could say. He would do something like shove a fish down my shirt when we were hunting for fish, and I would put a skunk in his bed while he was sleeping. Now that I think about it...that could be my next prank.

Anyway, here I was running away from Connor with his robes in my arms.

"I will hang you from a tree by your toes!" Connor threatened. I laughed. "Like I am scared of that!" I yelled back. He was chasing after me in his trousers and nothing else. I had to say, he was damn hot! But that's not the point.

 _Why am I blushing?! No Gabriel! None of that!_

I then felt myself trip and fall forward. I turned onto my back and saw Connor lung at me. "Noooooooo!" I screamed. I shut my eyes tightly but nothing came. I opened my eyes, confused, and saw Connor standing right over me. A pissed off look in his eyes. I grinned and he growled. He took his robes and went off, storming off like a child. I smirked and stood up.

"point to me." He chuckled evilly and skipped off.

(sorry for the short chapter everyone! The next one will be longer)


End file.
